Son of The Ice Queen
by Empv
Summary: AU Elsa heard the news that Anna is dead by her ice magic.Which makes Elsa never coming out of her ice palace but one day Elsa found a baby boy can this kid make Elsa show that there is still family love?
1. chapter 1:Discovery

Elsa opened the doors slowly to look out into the view ,she sighed sadly.Arendelle is no longer safe for her.after Anna's death. Hans became the new ruler. It was all because of her! Elsa turned quickly and went back in her ice palace. Elsa needed to forget all of what happened and go take a walk outside. What would happen if Hans's spies are out again ? It doesn't matter anymore. She had to go outside. It has been a month since the last time she went outside. Elsa felt the cold wind in her bones and her feet dragging in the snow. The snowy area was just so beautiful to her. Below the hill ,she could see a small tent so she went to go and check it out. As she went in there , she discovered that was no one there just artifacts and supplies. Elsa looked around a while. Suddenly, she heard a cry ,she looked around to see where the crying is coming from. The crying started becoming louder when she finally made it to where the crying is coming from, she saw a crib she looked over to see what is in that crib which was a baby! As the crying baby looked at her it started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2:You're Safe With Me

As Elsa looked at the laughing baby ,she asked to herself "If there is a baby then where are his parents?"Elsa thought about it a little. Then she was realized"Oh you poor thing." Elsa picked him up but he was already crying."No ,no ,no it's okay." said Elsa trying to calm him down. She used her ice magic to make him a warm blanket . That put him right to sleep. Elsa gave him a kiss on the forehead. She walks out slowly from the tent and back into the ice palace, "You are safe with me", she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3:At The Ice Palace

In the Ice Palace, Elsa made a crib out of ice for the little one to sleep in."Good night Nicolas."said Elsa. She kissed him on the forehead and walked to her room. Elsa looked out of the window. The area always looks awfully quiet at nighttime. The moment she got into bed and had pulled the covers up ,closed her eyes, there was a cry it was Nicolas's cry! Elsa quickly ran to where Nicolas lay. She picked him up and try to sing him to sleep "It's okay,it's okay." she whispered to him. Outside,there was a person ,that person was one of Hans's spies! As Hans's spy took down the binoculars he gasped and said "I have to tell King Hans."he said.


	4. Chapter 4:News

As the Hans's spy was on his horse heading back . Arendelle , whose weather condition had gotten worse when Anna died. A lot of people had gotten sick because of the cold and snow. Some people had died because of the weather bringing germs that caused sickness. As Hans's spy finally reached the castle. He got off his horse and ran inside "King Hans!" He shouted as Hans who was staring out from the window watching the blizzard outside. "Yes?" He asked "I have news for you about Elsa." said Hans's spy."Oh good." said Hans with a smirk "Thepre appeared to be a child."said Hans's spy "A child?" Asked Hans "Y-yes." said Hans's spy Hans hummed a little "Well what should I do?" asked Hans's spy "Watch them." Said. Hans."But I only watch on Elsa for a week." said Hans's spy "Then get a group to watch the both of them see what they're doing and see what she's teaching him!" Shouted Hans "Okay yes sir!" Yelled Hans's spy as he ran out of the room as Hans turned away and started cackling "I am coming for you Elsa." He said.


	5. Chapter 5:Nicolas

5 Years later~

Outside the ice palace, it was snowing gently through the window. The baby was 9 years old. Nicolas ,with a big smile on his face, has firmly decided that he is going to ask his mother to come outside with him. This is so they can play in the snow together. He ran into his Mother's bedroom "Mom,Mom,Mom!" He shouted as he got into the room. "Mom!" Nicholas shouted as he tried to wake her up but Elsa was in a deep sleep."Mom,Mom come on Mom!"yelled Nicolas "Mom! Wake up!". He was yelling out so loud-Elsa slowly opened her eyes. After she was wide awake"Okay,okay I'm up." said Elsa."Yay!" , Nicolas ran off while Elsa slowly got out of bed. In the main entrance ,Nicolas was waiting near the open door.Elsa did a sweet chuckle "You're a fast one." Elsa said. Nicolas giggled back at Elsa. When his giggle was done ,he said "Hey Mom." Elsa looked down at him "Yes?"Nicolas looked a little silent "Mom?" asked Nicolas. "Yes, is everything okay?" asked Elsa."Can we go outside?" asked Nicolas "Outside?" asked Elsa. she knew how many times Nicolas asked that question "Please I'll be good outside, I promise." said Nicolas. Elsa was still quiet thinking about if Hans's spies are out again but she took a look at her son's face. "Alright we're going outside.said Elsa with a small smile."Yay!" says Nicolas as he runs outside and Elsa follows him.


	6. Chapter 6:Mom can we build a snowman?

During fun time,outside in the snow, Nicolas giggled. He liked making a snow angel. "Did you have fun? We have to go back in." said Elsa. "Yes,yes,yes!" said Nicolas. He gets up and brushes himself off, then,giggles."Wait ,Mom ,before we come inside there's one more thing I wanna do." said Nicolas."Alright, what is it?" asked Elsa "Mom,can we build a snowman?" asked Nicolas. Elsa's eyes widened in shock as -she pictured her sister, Anna ,standing right in front of her."Mom ,is everything okay?" asked Nicolas."Yes, it's just...let's go inside." said Elsa."But.." says Nicolas. "I said ..shall we go inside?" said Elsa."Okay." said Nicolas as he follows Elsa inside the ice palace. Elsa 's mind wanders and she feels worried on how is she going to tell Nicolas about what she did in her past.


	7. Chapter 7:You Love Me Right?

The Next Day~

Elsa was staring off into the distance. She heard a door creek..that made her gasp in fear. It was Nicolas coming through the door."Oh ,hey ,Nicolas." said Elsa.

"Hey. Mom , quick question-why is the outside frozen?"asked Nicolas.

"It's nothing Nicolas." said Elsa.

"Is it something I did wrong?" asked Nicolas.

"No ,no ,it's not something you did wrong." said Elsa,trying to encourage him.

"Oh." said Nicolas. Elsa smiled at him."Mom?" asked Nicolas.

"Yes?" went Elsa.

"You love me ,right?" asked Nicolas.

Elsa was shocked."Of course I love you Nicolas." answered Elsa.

Nicolas went silent then he hugged Elsa. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem ,son." said Elsa.


	8. Chapter 8:Being Watched

The Next Day~

Nicolas tried to get his Mom ,Elsa ,to come outside with him. At first ,Elsa didn't want to because she had to think about something. Elsa couldn't take Nicolas's sweet puppy dog eyes. So,here they are ,outside in the cold ,building a snowman. Elsa didn't want Nicolas to show her magical powers. If she did, she didnt know what Nicolas would say or do.

Nicolas carried the last big snowball for their snowman. The snowball was huge.Nicolas misjudged how heavy it was and accidentally fell! Elsa sprang to her feet and shouted "Nicolas ,are you okay!?"

As Nicolas rolled down the hill. Eventually he stopped rolling down the hill.Nicolas got up and he said to Elsa "I'm okay!" Then he heard something nearby. He turned around the noise was gone.

"But, I heard something!" Elsa came down the hill to see what it was. When she looked ,she panicked,"Nicolas get in the castle!"


	9. Chapter 9:Battle In The Snow

"Well ,hello there ,Elsa." said the spy.

"Hello there, Erik." said Elsa.

"It's been a while since I last saw you at your coronation." said Erik

"Why are you here Erik!?" demanded Elsa

"Oh ,you know ,just here to see you and your precious baby boy. To see how you two are..DOING!" leered Erik as he grabbed his bow and arrows. He set up to shoot Elsa but Elsa was able to protect herself. They started fighting. There were plenty of bruises and scratches.

"You're weak ,Elsa . You killed your own sister Anna." said Erik .Elsa's eyes widened so high when he heard that name...Anna! She cried out and angrily used her ice powers on Erik. It knocked Erik down. He fell on the snow scattered away.

"And never come back!" Elsa scornfully whirled back.

"Mom?" asked Nicolas.

Elsa heard Nicolas and turned around "Oh ,I'm sorry Nicolas did I scare you?"asked Elsa . "Um ,Mom , can I ask you something?" asked Nicolas

"Yes"

Who is Anna?" asked Nicolas .

Elsa gasped as tears were streaming down her eyes . Nicolas overheard her and Erik's conversation.

"Mom?" asked Nicolas waiting for a answer .

Elsa brought Nicolas close to her and whispered "It was a tragic story you see..." Began Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10:Story Time

"So what is the tragic story?" asked Nicolas

"Well..."began Elsa ,but stopped ,because she had to check if anyone was listening. They decided to go inside.When they got in the ice palace, Elsa walked towards her son to tell him .The whole story. "Well I used to have a sister. Her name was Anna. We were best friends when we were little. One night, I accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers." frowned Elsa.

"Your ice ..what?" Nicolas was confused.

"My ice powers." said Elsa.as she showed Nicolas the ice magic. When he saw it, Nicolas mouth turned his mouth into an oh shape ! Elsa saw that Nicolas didnt like her ice powers at all.

"Anyway ,my parents died from a rough storm on the ocean so I had to become queen . When I became queen ,Anna met this guy named Hans. And she told me that she and him were going to be married . I couldn't accept that because she just met him. Then I showed everybody my ice powers. That led to a big problem, the party was over aand , to make a long story short,she found me in this ice palace and pleaded for me to go back to Arendelle. I accidentally struck her with my ice powers again. This other guy named Kristoff had to take her back to Arendelle and she, all of a sudden ,died." said Elsa.

"Oh." said Nicolas.

"I know." said Elsa.

"Mommy ,I'm so sorry." said Nicolas as he quickly hugged Elsa. He was about to cry from the story.

"That's okay Nicolas ,let it all out." whispered Elsa sweetly ,as Nicolas broke into tears.


	11. Chapter 11:16 Year Old Nicolas

About 10 Years later, Nicolas has grown into a 16 year old boy~

Nicolas took a look outside and let out a sigh ,Elsa heard him and asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh , since I learned about Hans being king,it makes me wonder if he is going to bring a army?" mused Nicolas.

"Well, lets hope not ,because he has to face me." said Elsa. She shot her ice magic skyward, making Nicolas chuckle ,but ,all of a sudden lower his head.

"Hey ,what are you so sad about?" asked Elsa.

"Mom..." went Nicolas.

"Yes?"asked Elsa.

" I think you need to go back to Arendelle. You have got to take back your throne." pointed out Nicolas.

"Nicolas, what are you..." before Elsa could say anything..

"I am tired of you not doing anything that prevents Hans from coming back with more spies. We have to go back to Arendelle to take back your throne!" demanded Nicolas.

Elsa went completely silent.

"Alright let's go back to Arendelle." agreed Elsa to Nicolas.


	12. Chapter 12: Return To Arendelle

The Next Day~

Elsa and Nicolas were heading back to Arendelle . Elsa will take back her throne from Hans was the main thought which guided this decision.

It was long travel. They sometimes slept during the long journey on the wayside.

When they were hungry or thirsty, they stopped by the river to get some water or fish to eat. They finally got close to Arendelle, Elsa and Nicolas looked at each other.

"Ready Mom?, asked Nicolas.

Elsa looked at her son ,then ,took one look at Arendelle.

"I'm ready." said Elsa ,as they head towards Arendelle.


	13. Chapter 13:Oh Hello Elsa

Nicolas and Elsa got closer to Arendelle, they began to see street signs and stores. People were recognizing Elsa. Surprise and fear were all over the townspeople's faces. They all ran from her and Nicholas! They hid because they were worried that she would attack them. Elsa watched as they were scattering, looking behind Ana's they ran. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Well well well."

Elsa looked up. It was Hans! He was up on the balcony of the castle with a devious grin on his face.

"Oh,hello Elsa.", he said, as he leaned forward still with his devious grin.

"Hello Hans.", said Elsa.

"So,you brought your son ,I see?", asked Hans.

"Yes." answered Elsa.

There was a sudden rumble, the ground vibrated.

A battalion of the " King's Guard". They marched so loud and so perfectly in step with each, it was scary a little. But, not for Elsa.

Elsa, narrowed her eyes and raised her hands a little, the soldiers were there to battle Elsa and Nicolas.


	14. Chapter 14:Finale Battle

Elsa and Nicolas were surrounded by Hans's guards! Hans's guards began to attack them! Elsa and Nicolas spun around so that they were back to back in fighting stance. Elsa brought up a lightening bolt -shaped ice spear and struck some guards with her ice magic, while Nicolas punches and kicked some of the attackers until they were knocked out.

While fighting, Elsa looked closely at the balcony and saw Hans leaving to get away. Elsa to ran inside the castle,slid past the guards on a frozen carpet she created quickly. The guards tried to stop her and ran into each other inside the castle trying to follow Elsa who was moving too fast.

Elsa zipped through the castle looking for Hans. She had was flashbacks of her and her sister Anna in her head,when they were young playing in the castle. The thoughts about that time sprung tears in her eyes.

Elsa finally found Hans. Hans was begged for mercy.

"No, Elsa, please.", Hans got on the ground with his hands up in the air.

"I know your upset but,please, you will never forgive yourself if you kill another person like you killed your sister, Anna.", said Hans.

"I didn't mean to kill her! It was a accident.", said Elsa."

"But ,Elsa ,listen I'm the king and if you kill me the whole world will turn against you ! I mean,I tried to keep the people safe and warm while you were gone.",said Hans, trying to sound innocent.

"Then, how come you didn't do anything on how to stop the snow storm! People need a real ruler, not a faker!",shouted Elsa.

Hans looked down at the ground. "Your right.", he whispered. Hans spine shook as Elsa comes closer to him,ready to attack!

Hans had finally chose to speak,as the guards came to see what's going on..

"I killed Anna...", admitted Hans,"I put her softly on the coach. She was so cold and weak,she couldn't survive. She had no choice but to die. So,got out a dagger and stabbed her through the chest. I knew she would not survive and I couldn't help her.. so I had no choice but to kill her.", explained Hans.

Elsa mouth was opened wide, as the guards came closer to Hans and took him away.

"You know you are in serious trouble for murdering the princess right?", Said guard number one, Hans nodded,as the guards took him away.

One Week Later~

Hans was exiled out of the kingdom. Elsa was crowned back, Queen of Arendelle . Nicolas became prince. The snow storm had stopped and summer was brought back to Arendelle.

Elsa came to the balcony to get fresh air. She could hear a ghost voice say "Well done Elsa..." It was Anna's voice.. which made Elsa smile warmly.

"You brought back summer and saved everyone...", said Anna's voice which made Elsa's heart happy.

"You did it...",said Anna's voice as it faded away.

The End


End file.
